Votos e Promessas
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: Ao ultrapassar a porta que dava acesso a sala, o rosto iluminou-se ao ver quem a esperava. Com o boné amassado nas mãos, Nicholas Higgins parecia desconcertado em estar na sala da casa do patrão, como se esperasse ser posto para fora a qualquer momento


**Votos e Promessas**

- Mrs. Thornton, há alguém na sala de visitas esperando pela senhora.

Margaret não conseguia imaginar quem poderia querer falar com ela. Chegara há menos de dois dias a Milton e ainda estava se adaptando às mudanças trazidas pelo casamento. Sorriu para a mocinha, que parecia tímida em incomodar a patroa, e levantou-se, alisando o vestido com simplicidade e arrumando sobre os ombros o xale indiano antes de ir até a sala de visitas. O barulho da fábrica aos poucos morria naquele horário, as máquinas sendo substituídas pelas conversas barulhentas dos trabalhadores enquanto iam embora. Aquilo não a incomodava de nenhum modo. De fato, passara a pensar como a sogra, que se orgulhava daquilo que dava sustento e riqueza ao filho.

Ao ultrapassar a porta que dava acesso a sala, o rosto iluminou-se ao ver quem a esperava. Com o boné amassado nas mãos, Nicholas Higgins parecia desconcertado em estar na sala da casa do patrão, como se esperasse ser posto para fora a qualquer momento. Havia encontrado com Mr. Thornton naquela tarde e o felicitou pelo casamento. John, sabendo da amizade do empregado com a esposa, resolveu que não seria de todo mal sugerir que ele fosse vê-la na casa após o expediente, já que Margaret não tinha muitas pessoas com quem falar – nem mesmo Dixon, que ainda estava em Londres e deveria chegar a Milton nas próximas semanas. Higgins passara muito tempo refletindo sobre a possibilidade de ir ou não, afinal, de algum modo seu coração sabia que ela não o esqueceria, e encontraria um modo de vê-lo.

- Então você realmente casou com o patrão! Quem diria que mudaria de lado e eu teria que chamá-la de patroa.

- Acredito então que fomos dois, já que Mr. Thornton me falou algo sobre certa proximidade entre você e ele. Além do que, o modo pelo qual nos tratamos não deve mudar, não desse modo.

Margaret respondeu com um sorriso a pequena provocação, indicando com um gesto que ele deveria sentar-se. Tinha muito a perguntar. Sobre as crianças de Boucher – que iam muito bem, fazendo com que Higgins parecesse um pai orgulhoso quando contava sobre os progressos dos mais novos com a leitura e a vontade do mais velho de trabalhar –, sobre Mary – afinal, por mais que parecesse estranho, a menina estava realmente trabalhando como cozinheira na fábrica, e Dixon não estava falando coisas sem sentidos vindas de um sonho –, sobre como o próprio Higgins estava se saindo, agora que voltara para _Marlborough_ Mills e começara a ler a bíblia que Mr. Hale lhe havia deixado – pelo velho senhor e por ela, ele dissera, somente pelos dois, mas aquela leitura às vezes o consolava, assim como às vezes o confundia tanto que ele não mais tocava no livro por dias.

Higgins também tinha perguntas, sobre ela, sobre aquela Londres que ele não conhecia, sobre coisas acerca das quais nem ele sabia que queria saber. E o que notara era que o tempo que ela passara fora de Milton lhe fizera bem, mas não tão bem quanto voltar para lá. Margareth contara sobre como agora tentava cuidar das próprias finanças, o que não assustou de todo seu interlocutor pela ousadia que isso representaria em outros círculos. E, desse modo, nenhum dos dois viu o tempo passar, até que a criada entrasse silenciosa na sala, interrompendo-os tão somente para anunciar que o patrão já havia chegado e indo logo em seguida. Higgins levantou-se, estendendo a mão em um aperto para Margaret.

- Eu prometo a você que logo vou lhe fazer uma visita, e ver com meus próprios olhos que progressos as crianças têm feito.

- Nós iremos esperar você. Tenha certeza. – e, depois de uma pequena pausa após soltar a mão da amiga, continuou – Mas também prometa, patroa, que você cuidará bem do patrão. Ele merece, apesar de às vezes parecer que não.

Higgins colocou novamente sobre a cabeça o boné. Sim, o patrão merecia uma mulher boa como aquela, assim como Margaret merecia um homem justo e honrado como aquele – mesmo que em alguns momentos Higgins discordasse enormemente das opiniões do patrão, às vezes em que os dois discordaram serviram para que Thornton fosse um pouco mais admirado aos olhos do empregado. E a mesma recomendação de cuidado fora feita a John Thornton mais cedo. Margaret foi tomada de surpresa por aquele pedido inusitado, mas sorriu-lhe, arrumando novamente sobre os ombros o xale que escorregara e pousando as mãos sobre o peito, sentindo o peso da aliança de ouro no anelar.

- Com todo meu coração.

Afinal, ninguém queria mais do que ela – talvez a sogra, mas Margaret não ousava se comparar àquele afeto – que John estivesse bem. Achou por um minuto que ele mereceria uma mulher melhor, mas se esforçava e se esforçaria a cada dia para vê-lo feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.:** Enfim, a terceira das prometidas. O plot dessa fic era justamente o pedido do Higgins para que Margaret cuidasse bem do John, e foi o que eu mais gostei dentre os três, por mais que tenha sido a fic que eu mais tive dificuldade para desenvolver. Não gostei realmente do resultado final, mas também não achei demasiadamente miserável, ao ponto de simplesmente ignorar que tinha escrito e falhar comigo mesma em não postar a 3ª fic prometida. Queria aproveitar para responder aqui as reviews que me mandaram em Home e Absolvição. Acreditem, elas foram muito importantes para que eu continuasse escrevendo (Lirit, Psy e Lara me viram aos pulos comentando sobre todas elas, perguntem a elas).

Neska-polita (em Absolvição): Recebi uma review em espanhol de uma pessoa que escreve em inglês que leu minha fic em português! Foi muita emoção, preciso admitir! Obrigada pela review! A Mrs. Thornton é uma das minhas personagens favoritas e adorei escrever algo no ponto de vista dela, e fico feliz que você tenha gostado do resultado. Espero que, se você ler essa, também goste da fic.

Luna (em Absolvição): Obrigada pela review! Espero que realmente tenha gostado da fic!

Las89 (em Absolvição e Home): Resolvi responder as duas reviews juntas, podia? Vamos começar por Home: Não era a minha intenção enganar, juro, mas realmente acho que ela passou a ver Milton como lar, justamente pela última visita que ela fez a Hellstone e viu as mudanças que lá ocorreram. Dei uma passada no C19, mas ainda não me cadastrei. Provavelmente o faça quando tiver mais tempo livre. Quando às fics da chocolateismydrug, fui na busca e estou lendo New Year's resolution em doses homeopáticas, e estou adorando! Quanto a outras fanfics, bem, essa é a terceira! E depois falo mais de planos para o futuro! Quanto ao cunho sexual, bem... Para mim é um pouco indiferente. Gosto quando o autor consegue trabalhar bem com isso e não joga o sexo na história sem nenhuma "base" para isso. É algo muito pessoal, e acredito ser muito difícil trabalhar com isso sem parecer ridículo. Sobre Absolvição: Adorei trabalhar com a Hannah, porque amo a personagem. Acho-a um ser fabuloso e que muito enriquece a história original! Fiquei receosa justamente de não conseguir traduzir ela de um modo aceitável, e fico feliz que tenha gostado! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Espero que também leia essa fic e que continue gostando!

Lirit/Eris/Mumu: Obvio que eu não ia esquecer de responder a review da minha beta, da minha vaca e amiga querida! Essa é uma resposta mugente de agradecimento por tudo! Por escutar minhas loucuras, por agüentar meus pulos, por suportar quando eu te abraço apertado! =D E não me diga que nascimentos são coisas lindas, que eles não são! Na verdade, são doloridos e cheios de sangues, além de extremamente tensos para as pobres mães, mas bebês realmente são coisas lindas e adoráveis que dividem muito bem o ranking de fofura com coelhos. E você sabe que é uma ficwriter MUITO melhor do que eu, então, por favor, não vamos comprar as minhas tentativas de escrever algo com as suas fics! E eu realmente gostei daquela fic de T&B, apesar de você ter desprezado a pobre inocente como se ela fosse um saco de batatas! E a sua review não estava uma porcaria... só para constar. Também não ando lá mandando muitas, na verdade, tu bem sabe que eu mal ando lendo, mas quem liga? De todo modo, obrigada por ter o trabalho árduo de betar qualquer porcaria que entrego nas suas mãos e ainda ter o trabalho de achar que estão boas! E sim, eu cobrarei as fics que você ainda tem que betar! Assim como realmente acho que você deve terminar logo de ler o livro para que nós surtemos juntas! Um mugido especial!

Enfim, todos respondidos! Quanto ao futuro de fics sobre Norte e sul... Bem, há a idéia de uma longa, mas eu não estou prometendo nada a ninguém e só postarei se conseguir escrever até o 5º capítulo e continue firme e forte, já que toda vida que tentei escrever algo grande falhei miseravelmente! Enfim, obrigada por terem lido, e perdão pela nota gigante, mas era necessário! Espero voltar por aqui em breve!


End file.
